Warned
by Raz-Uchiha
Summary: "You win this time, flea," Shizuo breathed. One shot; complete.


Shizuo didn't remember how he ended up in Shinjuku, hell he didn't know how he ended up in the house of his rival, sitting on his couch, and having him moving rhythmically on his lap. Izaya sat in a straddled manner, firmly planting his legs on either sides of the chain smoker and placed his hands on the beige couch next to his head, locking Shizuo in place.

Shizuo didn't like the fact that he was being looked on by the flea, but he couldn't help but enjoy his movement, a breath escaping his lips as Izaya playfully moved his body closer to the blondes. Shizuo tried his best to think of anything but the informant on his lap, but eventually failed closing his eyes in pleasure.

"You win this time, flea," Shizuo breathed.

Izaya, in response, began the lick the outline of Shizuo's ear, Shizuo felt as if the temperate had just increased by a hundred degrees, and realized it was just him. Just when Shizuo thought Izaya's smirk could grow wider, it did, triumph radiating from it. He felt his legs go numb and suddenly remembered something that had happened a few years ago.

"You know, they warned me about you," Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear. Izaya didn't stop moving but still replied, "What did they say?"

"_**His name is Izaya Orihara, we were in the same class in middle school," a thin man with glasses babbled on to his best friend and his so called future wife. Honestly Shizuo could care less about this new guy at his high school, as long as he stayed out of his way it was fine with the blonde.**_

"_**He's really dangerous, even when we were in middle school they say he had something going on with the Yakuza, he always carried around knives, God knows where he hid those things," he continued, "I heard he's kind of a player too."**_

_[__I say you should hang out with him Shinra.]____**The headless women walking with them typed in her PDA. Shinra wasted no time replying, "And possibly die; no way, besides how are we going to get married if I'm dead?" The next thing Shizuo saw was Celty pinning Shinra to the ground punching him in the stomach.**_

"Shinra said that?" Izaya questioned, Shizuo felt the informant's movement stop before it started again.

"Yeah," Shizuo didn't risk saying anything else; he wouldn't let the flea have the satisfaction of hearing him moan. "Who else?" Izaya asked wonder coming from his voice.

"Huh?" Shizuo snapped his eyes opened wondering what Izaya was talking about and suddenly felt the man stand up, only for him to sit down again this time his back to Shizuo. "You said 'they warned you about me,' who else?" Shizuo smirked slightly; he realized this was the first time the flea asked him for information.

Izaya began moving harder than the first time, Shizuo struggling to tell the story, began anyways.

"_**Good morning Shizuo, why not come in, eat sushi," Simon said whilst passing out flyers to frightened pedestrians. Shizuo shook his head, but stopped suddenly when he saw a fur coat bundled up in a thin young man, skipping down the street of Ikebukuro was none other than, Izaya Orihara. Ready to grab the nearest vending machine a large hand found itself on his shoulder.**_

"_**Fighting bad, Shizuo," Simon began, "It's not worth wasting energy." Shizuo frowned and found himself lighting a cigarette, "He's always causing trouble Simon, and his pissing me off, what grown man skips down streets?"**_

_**Simon chuckled loudly, scaring more people off, "I guess that's his way of expressing happiness," Simon's expression suddenly changed to a serious, "I'm not the type to gossip but I hear that Izaya is in debt, he's working as a stripper in a gay bar here in Ikebukuro." Shizuo looked at the chef in disbelief, "Even more of a reason for him to cause trouble here," Shizuo said to the Sushi chef.**_

"_**You should leave him alone for a while, they spreading rumors that he's a slut," Simon said again in a very serious tone. Shizuo frowned again looking up at the taller man, "You don't say."**_

Izaya scoffed, and confirmed that he did work as a stripper but was definitely not a slut. Shizuo smirked and said, "Look at your position flea; you really are a…_slut."_ Izaya smirked when he heard Shizuo finally moan. Shizuo on the other hand frowned and tried to change the subject, and started another story.

_**A thin man with wild dreadlocks hanging from his head walked down the streets of Shinjuku with his bodyguard, both men walked by a tall building, more specifically Izaya Orihara's office building. The blonde pinched his nose commenting that it smelled like louse shit in Shinjuku.**_

"_**You know I hear he's pretty smooth, would explain how he gets away with some stuff," the other man said to his bodyguard referring to Izaya. Shizuo was trying to avoid the building while he was finishing business in Shinjuku, he and his boss Tom were only there to collect some money from one of the lousy, cheap guys he lived there.**_

"_**I could care less about him and how he does business," Shizuo said not seizing to let go of his nose. Tom smiled and continued on about Izaya, despite Shizuo asking to stop talking about him. **_

"_**They even went as far as calling him a Venus fly trap, he'll swallow you keep you in there for a while and then spit you out like week old garbage," Tom said his eyes not leaving the apartment building where the man in debt lived. **_

'_**He won't get away with that bullshit as long as I live,' Shizuo thought to himself as Tom knocked on the brown door of the crappy apartment.**_

Izaya finally stopped moving and turned around looking at Shizuo, "do you believe them?"

Shizuo smirked and got the informant off of him and began heading towards the door, he finally looked back and replied, "Yes."

A/N-I hope that you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it, it was pretty hard but I like a good challenge. Thanks for reading.


End file.
